What Comes After Goodbye?
by SimplyDriven
Summary: Asami let Akihito go. Why? Because he'd been noticed by far too many people as Asami's lover. And Asami's need to protect him won over his lust for the boy. Years later he realises it wasn't obsession, but something stronger. Asami/Akihito. One-shot.


**Yeaaaah, so this was written because my friend wanted a softened Asami/ Akihito reunion with kids. Trust Akihito to get saddled with some brats of his own haha. Not really any spoilers and no lemons. I've never written something so clean before! … Should I be ashamed or proud of that? Anyways, here we go!**

Asami stepped out of the sleek black car. His muscled body was encased in a tight fitted, designer suit, black as usual with a red tie that made his golden eyes shine. He'd made this journey alone, preferring to drive rather than to sit in the backseat and think too much about what he was about to do. He knew he would have backed out otherwise, he'd _been_ backing out for the past five years. Well it wasn't backing out, it was more like he talked himself out of the silly idea.

The town was made up of a small community with a thriving town centre. Asami's lips twitched, it made sense that he would end up here, he'd known Akihito would do well in a place like this. He'd always known that, but he was unwilling to let him go. He was unwilling until the day he decided to relent his control and release the young photographer, his reasoning being that Akihito was found out as his lover and had one too many guns pointed in his direction. Akihito had fought at first, calling him countless things in a fit of rage as he always did while Asami looked on with no interest. Then he'd left, and Asami didn't chase him. It took him almost a year to move out of the city, Asami didn't bother to keep tabs on him, he needed to kill the obsession.

Five years later, he realised he could never kill it. It was more than an obsession, even though he tried to suppress the dreaded L word it always came back to the surface.

He left the car at the other side of the bridge, opting to walk the rest of the way through the countryside puffing silently on cigarettes as he went. He crossed the bridge, stopping momentarily to gaze out at the shining river, reflecting the blue sky, then he pushed back his dark hair out of habit and began walking again. He had no need for the piece of paper in his pocket, he knew the address by heart now. What he didn't know was anything that had happened in the past five years, opting to learn that from the man himself, the man, no longer a boy.

His lips twitched again as he took in the house, the painted white fence, the slide and the swings in the neat garden just screamed Akihito. He walked up the driveway, the stones cracking against his expensive shoes as he gazed at the figures in the garden. Two girls sat on the green grass under the hot sun, the oldest looked to be fifteen and was wearing a pink open shirt with a white top underneath and jeans on the bottom. The little girl leaning against her giggling at the book in her hands looked to be six years old, wearing a pink dress and a big smile. For an odd moment the yakuza was tempted to stop and turn around, but he continued on up the driveway anyway. He didn't know who the girls were, but they were very comfortable here.

The oldest girl smiled encouragingly at the younger as she stumbled over her reading and looked up as she heard the stones rustling under Asami's feet.

"Stay here, Miya." She whispered and made sure the girl was focused on her reading.

She stood and walked down the garden towards Asami, with one last glance at the little girl and the seemingly empty house she took off towards Asami in a fast sprint. His eyes widened a little and he stopped, waiting for the girl to reach him. Her dark hair whipped around her and her green eyes sparkled at him as she crashed into him, knocking him back a step as he held onto her arms to keep her from falling over.

"It's you." She panted. "You're the one from Father's story."

Asami raised a delicate eyebrow before flicking his cigarette to the side.

"Forgive me!" The girl grinned, she tightened her arms around his waist and hugged him harder. "I'm Sakura. You're Asami."

Asami let his arms fall back to his sides as he looked towards the house and the little girl now staring at them from the garden.

"Father told us you'd come one day." Sakura whispered as she rested her head on his chest. "He always said the story was never finished, but I knew you would come to finish it."

The little girl was walking towards them now, and when she was close enough Sakura broke away, allowing her to see who she was embracing. A grin lit up her face as she screamed and ran forward, embracing Asami's leg as his eyes widened again and he frowned.

"You're the demon prince!" Miya screamed happily. "Oh I _knew _you'd come! Sakura said you would some day, Papa didn't think so but we knew it!"

The three stood in silence, a pounding headache and a need for both another cigarette and a strong coffee present in Asami's head.

"The demon prince?" Asami asked in his cold, low voice.

"You're just as Papa described you." Sakura smiled, lifted the six year old into her arms. "We knew it was all real and that Papa was the 'angel who fell in love with the demon'. He doesn't have enough imagination to make all of that up. Plus, he's a terrible liar."

Asami looked at both girls now they were close enough. Neither looked like Akihito, their green and blue eyes had nothing to his hazel and their dark hair was nothing compared to his light. They didn't even look like each other. "Takaba?"

Sakura nodded as Miya shouted and wiggled in her arms. "You must go see Papa now, Asami-San!"

Sakura scolded the girl gently. "Miya! You know better than to order people around, it's rude. Also, I'm sure Asami has his own plans. Right, Asami?"

They looked nothing like Akihito, but both had his uplifting personality. Asami nodded slightly, Sakura and Miya's smiles stirring something warm in him.

"Come on, Miya. I'll take you to Kenji's and we'll get some ice cream." Sakura looked at Asami and motioned to the house as she led the complaining girl away.

"But I want to see what happens at the end of the story!" Miya complained and continued making comments about the demon prince from the tale and Asami. "He's really beautiful, just like Papa said!"

When both girls were gone Asami looked towards the blue house before slowly making his way to it and entering without knocking. It was really homey, slightly like what his home use to look like with Akihito's belongings in it, he really was a homey person. Asami didn't stop to think of what this meant, he soldiered on like he always did. Akihito was a father now, but that wouldn't stop him, nothing ever stopped him. All this time he wondered if Akihito thought of him as he thought of Akihito, now he knew for certain he did.

The floorboard creaked under his weight as he followed the sounds of pots clinking and running water.

"Sakura?" The familiar voice called out, a gentle tone and no doubt there was a gentle smile to go with it. Asami's lips twitched as he looked at the man before him, wearing a white apron and a white bandana to push his hair back as he prepared lunch. It felt like no time had passed and he was arriving home to the apartment, Akihito making him dinner at such a late hour was a normal thing for them. "Sakura?"

Akihito turned, his hazel eyes bright and questioning as they landed on Asami. The huge pot filled with a little water clattered to the floor, Asami didn't flinch at the loud sound.

"A-Asami?" Takaba whispered to himself in disbelief.

"Akihito." Asami returned coolly, walking to the centre of the kitchen as he gazed at the smaller man in front of him.

"W-why are you here?" Tears filled up in Akihito's eyes quickly, he brought up a bare arm to rub them away furiously only for them to return a few seconds later.

A slight smirk pulled at Asami's lips. "I want to know the ending of the romance with the demon prince."

Akihito forced out a weak laugh, silently condemning the smart girls. "Who told you about that?" He joked.

"Two little birds." Asami replied seriously. "I can't name my sources."

"I always told those two little birds there would be three endings." Akihito bent down to begin clearing up the pot and the water, speaking as he worked. The two fell into normal conversation as they always did, no need for awkward words or silences, no need for pleasantries or explanations.

Asami pulled off his jacket and slung it over the back of a chair before leaning against the counter. "Only three?"

"One, the demon prince would never seek out or see his angel ever again." Asami's lips twitched up. "Two, he would seek him out but for dark purposes."

Akihito turned to the sink, hiding his face as he began to clean and refill the pot. "Such as?" Asami crossed his arms over his chest.

"He would find him and kill him for not returning to him."

Asami's fists clenched and unclenched against his arms. "And the third ending?"

"The one the girls are most fond of." Akihito laughed without humour and bent his head down once the pot was on the stove. "The one ending they believed in."

Asami was silent as he watched Akihito grip the counter as his shoulder began to shake. He spoke again when the trembling wouldn't stop.

"The third." His voice shook as it tried to cover up the tears he was shedding. "The third is that the demon prince would find his angel, he would find him and tell him that he loved him, in his own way and without words, then they'd be together forever."

Asami spoke in his usual tone. "A boring fairytale even for you, Akihito. I hope you at least mentioned the angel got shot."

Akihito's laugh held a bit of humour now and he even glanced at the man behind him. "Yes, I told them he got wounded."

Asami felt his heart swell with the need to wipe the tears from his angel's sweet face. "You never came back."

"You never told me too. You never looked for me." Akihito countered numbly.

Asami walked forward and turned Akihito towards him. "I'm here now." He tilted the hazel eyed man's face upwards, towards his own and smirked. "Option two is my favourite ending."

Akihito's face dropped into a deep frown then turned to an expression of anger as he smacked Asami's arm. "Of course it is." He glared icily.

Asami laughed quietly. "Still a fighter, you'll never stop, Akihito." It wasn't a question, but Akihito answered anyway.

"Not when it comes to you."

Akihito opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced as Asami ducked and attached their lips quickly in a searing kiss. Akihito tried to mumble words and protests into their kiss until he gave up and kissed Asami back with more force, winding his small hand into Asami's dark locks.

"It took you long enough." Akihito breathed, his eyes alive with fire as they broke apart and Asami's lips twitched. That fire hadn't been in Akihito's eyes in such a long time.

"I know." Asami murmured back as he kissed the plump lips in front of him again.

They both knew what it really meant, a silent declaration of _I love you_ and _I love you too_. Neither of them needed those words, not when they could show them.

"I have daughters now." Akihito mumbled as he broke away. "I can't just un-adopt them, drop everything and come back with you anymore."

Asami walked forward and tucked his arms around his lover's small waist. "I know, we'll just have to take them with us."

"Possessive as ever." Akihito scoffed and leaned up to kiss Asami once more. He couldn't get enough of his kisses.

"Are we really going to live with Asami?" Miya squealed from her hiding spot outside, beneath the window.

"Aw, Miya! I told you to keep quiet!" Sakura scolded then they both smiled sheepishly at Akihito's stern look as both men came outside.

"Sakura!" Akihito's smile threatened to break through his stern expression as he tried to scold his girls. "You're too damn sneaky for your own good."

"Like someone else I know." Asami murmured into Akihito's ear before placing a tamed kiss to his neck.

Akihito blushed bright red as he fumbled for words and pushed away from his lover, glaring at all three members of his family. "This family is never going to work!"

Mai screamed happily as she ran over in her tiny steps to Asami once again, raising her arms up to him. Asami raised an eyebrow again before complying and lifting the little girl into his arms, his eyes softened as she giggled in happiness and looked towards Sakura who was standing beside her father with an arm around his waist.

"Nah, I think this will work." Sakura smiled before walking over to Asami and embracing him.

"You'll need to get use to this yakuza." Akihito smirked noticing his discomfort. "We all like to hug."

Asami smirked as he led both girls back inside, turning he leaned back and let his lips trail along Akihito's ear, placing little kisses, licks and nips. "I'll make you pay for each hug I receive later."

His husky, lust ridden voice sent shivers up and down Akihito's spine as he flushed an even darker red. "Don't talk like that in front of my daughters!"

"If you haven't noticed, Akihito." Asami said in a bored voice as he kept his face forward. "My dear, sweet Kitten. That these are now my daughters too."

The two girls shared warm smiles as Asami sat with them at the table.

"And you're all moving back with me tomorrow."

All three dropped their jaws and squealed with disbelief. "TOMORROW?"

"I told you he was an ass." Akihito mumbled before apologising to his glaring daughters for his language.

"Shall we call you Papa too, Asami?" Miya slurred sleepily as Asami carried her to bed later that night. She demanded he take her and squealed and fought when her father and sister tried to carry her.

Asami froze and glared at the little girl as she smiled up at him. "If you must."

Later that night Asami watched carefully as Akihito lay asleep beside him, covered only by the sheet and his arms wrapped around him.

"My dear, sweet Akihito." He whispered, kissing the bare, tanned shoulder before him. "Love only me."


End file.
